


What Friends Just Do

by ungoodpirate



Series: Putting The Puzzle Back Together [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hiatus fic, Klaine, M/M, Post-The Break Up, Rachel is a Klaine shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs to go to New York for college research. Kurt says he can stay with him. Blaine can barely restraint himself from kissing his ex-boyfriend. They somehow end up cuddling one night. Rachel is not impressed by Kurt's excuses.</p>
<p>"Blaine had been there all along, but now Kurt was ready, again, for Blaine. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Just Do

**Author's Note:**

> The end of my series, just under the wire before the hiatus ends tonight.

“So, I’ve been getting letters back from colleges,” Blaine says into his phone, leaning back in his desk chair. 

“Yeah.” He hears Kurt’s enthusiastic tone and imagines him laying on his elbows on his bed, feet kicked up into the air.

“I didn’t get into NYADA,” Blaine says. Kurt tisks on the other line and is about ready to hear a rant about that school not appreciating true talent – and probably for Blaine’s sake rather than Kurt’s – but cuts him off with better news. 

“I have an audition at Julliard, though.”

“Oh my god, Blaine! That’s amazing,” Kurt explodes. Blaine hears shuffling on the line. “Hold on – let me tell Rachel.”

Kurt’s voice muffled as Blaine hears him reiterate the news. There’s something squealing. Rachel steals the phone to congratulate Blaine in person. Kurt steals it back before she could get too long-winded. 

“That’s great, Blaine.” Blaine can hear the smile on Kurt’s face.

“I got into NYU as well,” Blaine adds, almost bashfully. 

“Congrats.”

Blaine clicks through some windows on his computer. “So I’ve been looking up hotel room prices for when I come up to audition… and, wow. Expensive. And I was going to tour NYU while I was there.”

“Stay with me,” Kurt says. “It’s free.” 

“I don’t know –” Blaine hadn’t been aiming for anything, any help. He had just wanted to share his traveling woes. 

“Rachel won’t mind,” Kurt says. A faint yell of “what won’t I mind?” is heard through the line. Kurt doesn’t answer her. When Blaine fails to confirm, Kurt says, “You’ve stayed here before.”

Before, of course, was catastrophic. Blaine wonders what barriers are holding him back. He is being offered a weekend with Kurt in New York. He hasn’t stopped loving Kurt, hasn’t stopped being turned on by Kurt. He presumes nothing but friendships with this offer. 

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.”  
…

Kurt meets him at the airport and splurges on a taxi. He takes the ride to point of the department store he bought the best sweater off the clearance rack, the independent coffee house that is better than even the Lima Bean, the hole-in-the-wall bookstore he discovered on accident, and the street corner he swore he saw Robert Downey, Jr. once. It is the best tour Blaine ever had, but the highlight is Kurt. He’s in his element. A star, an absolute star.

When they arrive at the apartment, Rachel is there to greet him with a warm hug. She also proudly announces that she made them dinner, without burning it. Kurt assures him snidely that it is quite an accomplishment for her. It’s not bad. They spend the night gabbing, the three of them. 

At two, they turn in. It might have been early for Rachel and Kurt, assimilated New Yorkers starting their weekend, but for Blaine whose audition was tomorrow and wanted plenty of sleep and plenty of time to prepare the next morning.   
…

Kurt, beyond expectations yet again, accompanies Blaine to Julliard. 

“So you don’t get lost on the subway,” Kurt explains, but it feels more altruistic than that. Blaine doesn’t realize how true this sentiment is until he descends into his first subway station, filled with gushes of moving people, ads on the walls, all sorts of machines for tickets and passes and changing schedules. 

“It’s not that busy right now,” Kurt comments conversationally. Blaine gives him an are-you-crazy look that Kurt doesn’t notices as he busies himself with an ATM-like machine to get Blaine a day pass.

He’s secondly grateful for Kurt’s presence as he waits to be called for his audition. They’re sitting in hard plastic cars in the hallway. Blaine’s leg is shaking which he finds odd and unanticipated. He’s had a lot of practice auditioning and performing, but he supposes the stacks have never been so big before. 

Kurt’s hand presses to his knee, settling his bobbing heel back to the floor. “You’ll be great. You are great. Just get up on that stage and get consumed by the song. You’ve done it like a hundred times before.”

Blaine sends Kurt a fleeting smile, but really tried to settle down and back into himself.   
…

He must’ve blacked out, because the next thing he remembered, he was exiting the auditorium. He blinks a few times, staring at the familiar hallway as slowly his memories come back to him. 

Kurt runs into him, and wraps tight arms around him. “You were amazing, Blaine!”

Blaine’s numbness melts away and his laughs with past nervousness. “Yeah, I think I did really well.”

Kurt’s beaming at him with a wrinkly-eyed smile. Blaine gulps heavily to restrain himself from trying to kiss him.   
…

Rachel is out for the evening, so they have the apartment to themselves. They had gone to NYU, after the audition, for the tour Blaine had set up with the admissions office, but none of the details about dorm sizes, funny campus anecdotes, and other trying-to-sell-the-school-hard-for-your-tuition-money tidbits had stuck with him. Because Kurt had been there with him, and Blaine knew he had never been over him, and would possibly never be. Blaine is the one that felled the stroke that toppled them as a couple, and that sort of un-closured ending would forever leave him with the taste of “what could have been” on his tongue. 

“You know you don’t have to sleep on the floor again,” Kurt says as they prepare for bed, Rachel still absent. He’s tipsy, and Blaine’s tipsy – they had more than a few celebratory drinks that evening – so neither really overthinks it as Blaine climbs onto the other side of the large mattress.   
…

Kurt wakes up the next morning and he’s cuddling with Blaine. Blinking a few times into the morning light, he remembers that in a state of not-quite sleep he had rolled over and pulled Blaine closer, Blaine’s nearly unconscious body compiling contently. So that was how the two of them ended up limbs twisted together, Blaine’s head on his chest.

A throat is cleared, and Kurt looks up to see Rachel standing there, arms crossed, with a scrutinizing expression on her face. Her hair is also messed up and she is wearing the same clothes he saw her put on the morning of yesterday, so that means she spent the night over Brody’s. Kurt is keeping that information in case whatever she has to say to him in his semi-comprising position is too harsh.

Kurt wriggles out of Blaine’s hold easily enough without waking him – he’s had practice – and joins Rachel in the kitchen. 

“So,” she says, fixing herself and him cups of tea, “A change if Blaine and yours relationship?”

“No,” Kurt responds, accepting his mug. “We’re still just friends.”

“Just friends that cuddle?” she asks snidely. 

“Um.”

“Just friends that exchange gifts privately for Christmas than make-out and get off with each other?” Rachel suggests next, taking a sip of tea as if a stronger period for her statement. 

“Come on, now, we talked about the intent.”

“Just friends that dance at a wedding?”

“We danced at the –“

“Just friends that plan Skype dates on a Friday night? That go out for coffee together on the weekend you’re home for your father’s birthday when you don’t tell anyone else from New Directions that you’ll be in town?” Rachel quickly lists off.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says. Rachel nods sagely. “We’re dating.”

“I’m glad you can now see what the rest of us see,” she says. 

“I’m – I’m okay with this.” Kurt laughs, and it is something silly upbeat. He feels such a sense of relief. Blaine had been there all along, but now Kurt was ready, again, for Blaine. He hides his face with his hands briefly. “I have a boyfriend.”

“You better go tell him that.”

Kurt returns to his blocked off bedroom, and Blaine it still splayed out and asleep. Kurt climbs on the bed and props himself up over Blaine.   
…

“Wake up, sleepy-head,” a wonderful chiming voice coxes Blaine from the last dreads of morning sleep. He opens his eyes and Kurt is there above him, arms on either side of his torso, holding him up over Blaine. 

“Hey,” Blaine says, confused and not too entirely certain this isn’t a dream.

Kurt’s then lowering himself, coming closer, until their lips are touching. It’s a short dry kiss, but once it is over, Kurt asks, “Do you want to be us again?”

“More than anything,” Blaine breathes.

“You have to promise to never… not again,” Kurt says, his voice vulnerable. 

Blaine nods emphatically. “Never again,” he agrees. “I would never risk losing you again.”

Then they’re kissing again and whispering “love you’s” and other endearments to each other. All the things they had stuck away inside themselves that they hadn’t been saying, but been aching too.


End file.
